Reflections
Reflections is the sixth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 251st episode overall. It aired on June 9, 2014. Characters New Republic *Tucker *Kimball *Grif *Simmons *Caboose *Jensen *Bitters *Smith *Palomo *Matthews *Felix (Flashback only) *Several soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Locus (Flashback only) *Several soldiers (Flashback only) Red Team *Sarge (Mentioned only) Blue Team *Church (Mentioned only) Plot Near an algae lake at the New Republic HQ, Kimball apologizes to Tucker for Felix's rude behavior and tells him that Felix does care about them, although he doesn't show it. Skeptical, Tucker states that all Felix cares about is money, but Kimball disagrees otherwise and states that Felix has been consistently helpful to the New Republic during dire situations, due to his peculiar motivation. Kimball then reveals that Felix has been affiliated with the New Republic long before she herself became an officer and adds that three other soldiers led the faction prior to her, before their demise. Wondering at the fact that Felix has been paid for so many years, Tucker asks why Felix doesn't just leave with his wealth, in which Kimball iterates that Felix's motivation, revealed to be Locus, is the reason he is still with the New Republic. Elsewhere, Grif calls together the recruits and demands to know which of them ate his jelly cream pie, a snack he has saved since basic training. After realizing that Bitters is the culprit Grif berates him and calls him a "lazy, good-for-nothing, dirtbag." When Matthews attempts to defend Bitters, Grif mistakenly calls Matthews Simmons. Simmons approaches Grif and realizes that he is beginning to act like Sarge, horrifying Grif. Back at the lake, Kimball tells Tucker more about Felix's connection to Locus, stating that the two are old rivals. Near the start of the civil war, the New Republic hired Felix to aide them in their fight. However, when the Federal Army of Chorus caught wind of this, they sought out Locus and hired him, knowing that the two shared a history. Kimball explains that prior to the events on Chorus, Felix and Locus fought alongside each other in the UNSC during the Great War. During this time, their squad took part in one of the worst battles in UNSC history. Although Felix and Locus never got along with each other, they managed to band together and survive the onslaught. However, like many other soldiers, they were unable to return to civilian life after the war came to an end. Now on opposing sides, Felix and Locus see their rivalry as a final challenge, taking no empathy on killing the other. Kimball states that everyone has a reason for fighting and reminds Tucker that his five days are almost up. She then tells him to keep trying with the time he has left and offers him to stop by her office if he ever needs help, before leaving. Soon afterward, Tucker regroups with Grif, Simmons, and Caboose and informs them to meet him at the bunks in ten minutes, stating that they are leaving. Transcript Fade in to the New Republic Headquarters. The camera pans down near an algae lake where Kimball and Tucker are seen standing side by side. Kimball: '''I like to come down here when I need to think. It's peaceful. '''Tucker: ...It's really, glowy. Kimball: That's the algae. Don't touch it, it's radioactive. Tucker: Oh... tranquil. Kimball: '''Tucker, I'd like to apologize for Felix's behaivor. He was out of line. '''Tucker: Yeah, he's kind of an asshole. Kimball: He's just worried. Tucker: (sarcastic) Riiight, I could really feel his concern when he dislocated my shoulder yesterday. Kimball: He puts on a tough guy act, but... deep down I know he cares about you guys. Tucker: Kimball, I hate to break it to you, but the dude doesn't give a shit about any of this. He's just in it for the money. Kimball: It's... more complicated than that. Tucker: Oh... Are you banging? Kimball: Jesus, no! Tucker: Just sayin'. Guy does stuff for money... Kimball: We are not banging. Tucker: (sly) So you're single? Kimball: Felix may not be fighting for the same reasons we are but he has more than enough motivation to win this war. Tucker: What do you mean? Kimball: Things weren't always this bad. The tides have turned time and time again, and we've come so close ''to victory, only to be pushed back to the brink of defeat. But, whenever things looked their worst, Felix was there with vehicles or weapons or even just a plan of attack. I never wanted to be a soldier, Tucker. None of us did. But Felix? He ''chose this lifestyle, and he chose it because he's good at it. Tucker: You know, for his boss, you really make it sound like you need him more than he needs you. Kimball: Well, I wasn't always his boss. He was in this fight before I was even an officer. Tucker: What? Kimball: '''Tucker, I am the fourth person to lead the New Republic. '''Tucker: And I repeat, what? Kimball: Our first leader was killed in action. The second was assassinated at what we had been told would be a peace treaty, and the third was blown out of the sky while trying to leave Chorus for help. Camera shows Tucker backed up, far away from Kimball. Kimball: What are you doing? Tucker: Call me crazy, but I suddenly don't feel as safe around you. Kimball: (humorous) Heh, I guess my position does have a pretty quick turnover. Tucker: (sly) Okay, now you're talking my language! Kimball: Touch me, and you'll sink to the bottom of this lake. Tucker: No touching! Kimball: That's what I thought. Tucker: So Felix has been on the rebel's payroll for a long time. What makes you think he won't just up and leave whenever he's made enough money? I know I would. ...Hahahah, I mean, if I wasn't so invested in your cause. Kimball: Like I said, Felix has more than enough motivation to win this war. The thing that keeps him fighting? It's the same thing that's kept us from victory for so long. It's what took your friends. It's Locus. Camera zooms in on Tucker. Tucker: ...Whaaaat?! Cut to a section of the New Republic caves. Grif: (voice only) Men! Front and center on the double! Cut to Smith, Jensen, Palomo, and Bitters lining up in front of Grif. Smith: Is something wrong, sir? Grif: Oh, you better believe something is wrong, Private Smith! Bitters: Wait, I thought we were lieutenants. Palomo: I'm a private. Grif: 'Lieutenant, private, whatever! Just listen to your captain! '''Bitters: '''I thought Tucker was our captain. ''Cut to Palomo. 'Palomo: '''No, Tucker is our ''leader. I think Grif's still a captain. Cut to Jensen. '''Jensen: Are we still lieutenants? Cut to Smith. Smith: Well I don't see why not. Cut to Caboose. Caboose: Yeah, is this the line for the bathroom? Grif: (angrily) LISTEN TO YOUR CAPTAIN! Simmons enters Simmons: '''Okay, I'll bite. What's going on? '''Grif: We have had a major breach of security Simmons! A major fucking breach! Simmons: '''We have? '''Grif: Someone from this squad has stolen from my very secret and very personal food stash. Simmons: '''Oh, right. God help us if you only have nine meals a day. '''Grif: Oh, this wasn't just petty theft, Simmons. This was murder. Caboose: Uh, ah, yeah, uh. I didn't do it! Now we all agree that it was the tank's fault. Lieutenants and Palomo turn to look at Caboose. Caboose: What? Grif: A Little Debbie jelly cream pie I've been saving for emergencies is now missing and presumabed eaten! Simmons: (gasps) No! I don't believe it! Grif: Neither can I! Simmons: You've knowingly had food within arm's reach and haven't eaten it yet? Grif: I have been hiding it since basic training, Simmons. Simmons: '''Wait... but that would mean it was, years old?! '''Palomo: How many years? Simmons: Let's not get into specifics. Let's just say it's old. Grif: (sadly) And still so young. Simmons: That's disgusting. Grif: Hoh I know! But we're about to find the sick son of a bitch, so don't you worry about that! Simmons: Yeah, he's probably got indigestion. Caboose: Yeah, and even though we all blame the tank, kinda feel like Church had something to do with it too. Grif walks towards Caboose and the four recruits. Grif: You see, only one man in this squad knew about my food locker. He'd seen it after every training mission I gave him while he was in my squad. Grif walks down the line and stops in front of Bitters. Grif: After every single raid on the mess hall, he reported back to me and I thought I could trust him, but it turns out I was wrong. Isn't that right... Bitters! Brief pause Grif: '''Well, what do you have to say for yourself?! '''Bitters: ...(burps) I think my stomach is dying... Grif: Damn it Bitters, I thought you were cool! But it turns out you're nothing but a lazy, good-for-nothing, dirtbag! Matthews approaches Grif. Matthews: Hey, leave him alone! Grif: (angrily) Shut it Simmons! Matthews: (confused) Si-Simmons? Grif: Oh. Wait, I-I mean- Simmons: Grif, you're starting to sound like Sarge. Grif: (shocked) What the- de- Simmons, what is happening to me? Simmons: I think you're having a mental breakdown! Caboose: Yeah, those are my favorite kind. Simmons: (to Grif) Being thrust into a position of power must be putting too much stress on your brain! Now it's defaulting to what you subconsciously perceive to be the symbol of leadership: Sarge! Grif: That's not true! That's impossible! Nooooooooohohooooooo!! Cut to Bitters, Palomo, Jensen, and Smith. Palomo: Do you guys have any idea what's going on here? Jensen: Not in the slightest. Bitters: (uncomfortably) I-I-I think I'm gonna vomit. Grif: (off screen) Oh god, I'm gonna hurl. Jensen: Gross. Bitters: D-d-don't let me drown in my helmet. Cut back to Tucker and Kimball at the lake. Tucker: What does Locus have to do with any of this? Kimball: When the Federal Army heard we had hired a mercenary to help our side, they decided to do the same. But they didn't just find any contract killer. They found Felix's oldest rival. His ex-partner: Locus. Tucker: So you're telling me Felix used to be friends with that psycho?! Kimball: Not exactly. The scene transitions to the past, depicting Felix and Locus fighting alongside each other during the Great War. Plasma blasts and explosions are seen in the background. Kimball: (voice over) They fought together in the Great War, and their squad saw one of the worst battles in UNSC history. Felix and Locus never got along. They fought over everything but, considering what they were up against, they banded together...and they survived. But, surviving isn't always enough. Scene flash forwards to the aftermath of the Great War, where several UNSC soldiers, including Felix and Locus, are seen in a room. The soldiers gradually fade away until only Locus and Felix are left. Kimball: (voice over) When the war was over many soldiers had a difficult time returning to civilian life. And some of them weren't able to return at all. Felix turns around. Cut another flashback, where Felix is seen on Chorus fighting alongside the New Republic. Locus suddenly appears atop a hill, fighting alongside the Federal Army of Chorus. Kimball: (voice over) Felix and Locus were always competitive. But when Locus signed up with the Feds, I think Felix took it as a final challenge. Tucker: (voice over) Final challenge? Kimball: (voice over) Locus knew that his mission would mean killing his former ally, but he took it anyway. Either the money was too good or Locus wanted to know, once and for all, which of them was better. Cut back to the present. Kimball: We all have our reasons for fighting, Tucker. And I know that yours are your friends. Your five days are almost up, and I don't know when we're going to get another chance at this. Tucker: You know, I think I respond better to positive reinforcement. Kimball: I'm just saying, you should make the most out of the time you have left. Your squad may be improving slowly, but they're improving nonetheless. You just need to keep trying. Tucker: Right, because that's been working so well. Kimball: Feel free to come by my office if you ever need anything, Tucker. Kimball leaves. Cut to Tucker approaching Simmons, Grif, and Caboose. Caboose: Ah, fun's over, Tucker's back. Grif: (frantic) Tucker! Tucker, come here! Tell me I'm cool! Tell me I'm lazy and that I don't play by the rules! Tucker: (confused) What? Grif: I don't want a Southern accent!! Caboose: Yarr, drop and give me booty! Tucker: ... Simmons: We're dealing with some issues. Tucker: Well hurry up and get over it. I need you guys to meet me at the bunks in ten mintues! Simmons: Why? What's going on? Tucker: ...We're leaving. Gallery 12 06 00003.png 12 06 00005.png 12 06 00006.png 12 06 00007.png Trivia *It is revealed that Kimball is the fourth leader that the New Republic has had. The first one died in battle, the second was killed by the Feds after being invited into a false negotiation and the third was killed trying to get reinforcements. *Caboose references the episodes Don't Ph34r the Reaper and Silver Linings, mentioning how he killed Church, and how Church had a hand in his own death. *Grif's dialogue after realizing his resemblance to Sarge is a reference to Luke Skywalker's reaction to finding out that Darth Vader was his father. **Grif's lengthy "Nooooo!" may be a reference to The Storm, Familiar Surroundings, and Hunting Time, where he yelled "Noooo!" in a similar manner when returning to Blood Gulch. *Bitters saying he doesn't want to drown in his helmet is a reference to a similar statement made by Delta in Fall From Heaven. *It is revealed that Felix and Locus served in the UNSC together during the Great War. This is somewhat similar to Darth Vader and Obi-Wan having served together during the Clone Wars. *Caboose's mental image of Sarge is referenced when Grif mentions his Southern accent, but Caboose makes pirate sounds. References Video Category:Season 12 Category:Episodes